


ART: Plural of Apocalypse

by DeJester



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeJester/pseuds/DeJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Plural of Apocalypse by elyssblair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art for [Plural of Apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3831310) by [elyssblair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair)

[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/Dejesss/media/FullSizeRender-1.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/Dejesss/media/FullSizeRender.jpg.html)


End file.
